The long term objective of this work is to determine the efficacy of a novel oligonucleotide drug (AR177) against HIV in humans. The primary aim of this grant is to perform a Phase Ib, multiple-dose clinical trial of AR177. Other aims are to perform a pharmacokinetic analysis of AR177 in the patient plasma from the Phase Ib clinical trial, and to determine the binding of AR177 to key blood constituents in vitro.